知りたい
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Rasa ingin tahu terkadang berdampak negatif bagi beberapa orang [KatsukixFemEijiro!]
**Ingin tahu**

 **My Hero Academia** **© Horikoshi Kohei**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

 **###################################**

 **Happy Reading(^.^)**

* * *

Seperti jadwal yang sudah ditentukan, hari ini Kelas A di bawah pengawasan All Might akan melakukan simulasi penyelamatan warga sipil. Awalnya simulasi ini hanya dilakukan dua kali seminggu. Namun, dengan meningkatkan pergerakan aliansi penjahat, mau tak mau pihak akademi juga harus membekali para super hero muda dengan berbagai macam pengalaman.

Yah… para murid juga tak ada yang keberatan soal itu, toh mereka juga lebih senang praktek daripada duduk di kelas, mengamati Aizawa-sensei menjelaskan berbagai macam teori.

"He… tak biasanya kau tidak menggunakan _Grenadier Bracers_ andalanmu…"

Dikala yang lain sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, semisal Iida tengah memperingatkan beberapa temannya atau, Hagakure sedang menggoda Ojiro, Kirishima Eijirou malah sedang mengamati laki-laki yang tak jauh dari posisinya berada.

Eijiro memanglah tipe cewek yang tak bisa diam. Dengan gayanya yang teramat tomboy dan tanpa malu memperlihatkan dua tonjolan besar dadanya di balik kostum hero miliknya. Padahal beberapa teman sekelasnya semisal Momo-chan sudah memperingatkan untuk memilih pakaian yang lebih tertutup. Namun, Eijiro hanya merespon masa bodoh akan hal tersebut.

Di lain pihak, Katsuki yang menjadi objek pengamatan Eijiro hanya membalas apa kadarnya. Katsuki memang selalu sok keren macam Sakamoto bila di depan teman sekelas. Namun bila berhadapan dengan Deku alias Midoriya Izuku, dia akan berubah menjadi cowok Bengal yang menyebalkan.

"Oh… aku hanya meminta pihak sekolah memperbaikinya. Kemarin sewaktu praktek lapangan, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kedua _Bracer_ -ku…"

"Heh... repot juga ya, padahal kudengar hari ini akan ada penilaian khusus bila kita tampil sempurna waktu simulasi. Tampaknya kau harus bertekuk letut dibawah deku sekali lagi ya…" Eijiro tersenyum mengejek mendapati kesialan Katsuki.

Katsuki tak memperdulikan ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Eijiro. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Bahkan cewek berambut merah menyala itu tak sadar jika kedua mata Katsuki curi-curi pandang tehadap kedua dada miliknya.

' _kalau tak salah bocah pendek itu sangat suka dengan dada perempuan… memangnya apa yang menarik sih'_

(Oh Kacchan cobalah tonton Prisson school, maka kau akan paham maksud ucapan Mineta)

Semakin lama tatapan Katsuki semakin intens dan bodohnya, Eijiro malah masih sibuk mengoceh soal hal yang sebetulnya tak perlu dipeributkan. Yah, hanya satu orang yang tahu aksi curi-curi pandang Katsuki. Dan orng yng beruntung itu adalah Kaminari Denki.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Bakugou sedang mengamati dada milik Kirishima… sejak kapan dia suka dengan hal mesum seperti itu."

"Bukannya itu bagus?" Mineta tiba-tiba saja sudah ikut dalam topik pembicaraan. Tampaknya ia akan selalu ada bila ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _oppai_. "...dengan begitu dia telah menajdi seorang pria dewasa bukan?"

"Itu sih hanya pemikiranmu saja bocah cabul!"

Tak hanya Denki maupun Mineta, bahkan sebagian warga kelas sudah mulai sadar atas tingkah laku Bakugou. Izuku saja sampai syok melihat aksi teman masa kecilnya. Setahunya Katsuki bukanlah tipe maniak mesum seperti Mineta.

Sayangnya Eijiro masih sibuk mengoceh dikala semua orang sedang memperhatikan dirinya. **Ralat** , _**aksi Bakugou Katsuki yang diluar kawajaran**_ **.**

"…Yosh karena hari ini hari keberuntunganku. Aku akan membantumu, Yah… anggap saja ini kebaikan Ejioro-sama!"

"Terserah…"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Katsuki, tiba-tiba saja tanganya menarik kain yang melindungi harta berharga milik Eijiro, hingga sebagian yang terlindung terlihat oleh kedua mata pria blonde itu. Sontak aksi tak senonoh bocah sma itu mendapat tatapan beraneka macam bagi siapaun yang melihatnya. Yang menjadi korbanpun perlu seperkian detik untuk sadar atas aksi yang dilakukan oleh Katsuki.

"…"

"Besar juga…"

"!"

.

.

"Yo! Anak-anak ku kuharap hari ini kalian selalu ditemani oleh masa muda yang terus membara!" All Might dengan gaya bagai Maito guy memberi salam begitu pria besar berotot itu memasuki ruang simulasi dimana para murid kelas A sudah menunggu.

Namun, hari ini pria yang menyandang gelar pahlawan terkuat itu mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan yang tak lazim.

"E… Apakah Kirishima anakku sedang mencoba gaya busana yang baru? Tak biasanya kau memakai pakaian yang sedikit… lebih rapi?"

"Aku hanya menyeruhnya untuk menjadi sedikit berbeda." Ucap Momo spontan dikala Eijiro masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

All Might hanya menggangguk singkat mendengar ucapan sang wakil ketua kelas. Begitu pula yang lain, mereka semua hanya ternseyum sedanya.

Sedangkan Katsuki yang berada di paling ujung hanya membuang muka tak peduli. Bahkan, rasa sakit akibat tamparan keras dengan kekuatan _Qurik_ milik Eijiro sama sekali tak ia pedulikan.

Sayangnya All Might sang pahlawan super begitu teliti hingga si kecil Katsuki pun tak luput dari incarannya.

"Bakugou anak ku… wajahmu?"

"Sudahlah cepat mulai saja pelajaran hari ini."[]


End file.
